Pavoratti's Plan
by cloe17
Summary: Klaine season 2 from Pavoratti's point of view. Pavoratti decides to take things into his own claws. Rated T to be safe mabye M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I am malting, I hate malting.

The feathers clutter up my cage and I don't look as awesome. My lovely Kurt is worried about me, he keeps wondering why I'm not singing, he thinks he's not looking after me well, silly over reactive human.

He's carrying me somewhere, hope he doesn't throw me out! He's talking to himself again, about Blaine surprise surprise. Why doesn't Blaine realise he likes him already!?

Speaking of Blaine here he is now, running to Kurt's aid as usual. His platonic Knight in shining armour, one text and he comes running.

'It's Pavorati, I think he's sick. He won't sing and he's losing his feathers.' Kurt is explaining to the star of his every dream, seriously every night I'm woken up to sound of Kurt moaning Blaine's name.

Blaine's looking at me intently, I can see why Kurt finds him attractive, he's quite pretty for a human I guess.

'He's malting.' Blaine explains to Kurt, I'm glad someone around here has sense!'

'He's growing a new coat of feathers so his body has to shut down for a while. Don't worry about it. Just give it a while, he'll be singing again in no time.' Blaine adds, and oh my god the look he gives Kurt could melt hell he needs to get his act together!

And now he's touching his knee while telling him about warbler practise, why are humans so oblivious!? I mean the way Kurt looks longingly after him as he leaves is so 'I want to have your adopted babies' it hurts.

Looks like it's up to me to do something about it, get ready boys your bubble's about to be burst.

A/N: Hi :D this is a preview, if you want more then review to let me know or just to let me know what you thought :)


	2. Plan into Action

**A/N: I do not own Glee nor am i making any money from writing this. If i owned glee there would be none/minimal klaine angst. **

After 2 weeks of meticulous planning operation 'Klaine' is under way. Klaine is what I've heard Wes and David call the oblivious pair when they were alone with me.

My first plan is to make Kurt have to ask Blaine for help again and he'll come to his rescue of course (he's too dapper and in love for his own good) and they'll bond even more and admit their undying love for each other.

So from the whole malting fiasco I'm guessing Kurt doesn't know much about looking after a bird, bless his heart so I will use this to my advantage.

Kurt is at the moment engrossed in his school work, probably getting distracted by thoughts of Blaine, sigh. Time to take action! I'm singing very loudly and Kurt is already looking confused he has no idea what I'm planning muhahahah.

I am now bashing against my cage, the plan will not work if he doesn't let me out of my cage.

'What's wrong Pavarotti?' Kurt asked sounding worried already; this is easier than I thought.

So now I'm flying frantically around my cage and bashing into the bars. 'Do you want out? I'll close the doors and window first' Kurt said double checking the door and window before flipping the latch.

I fly out of the cage once his face is away from the cage, I can't scratch his face Blaine won't admit his love if I marred his face!

Now time to kick or fly it up a notch! Kurt is panicking as he realises that I'm not going to be captured willingly, as I circle round and round his head before flying to his highest bookshelf.

'Pavarotti! I knew I shouldn't let you out. I need to call Blaine but I shouldn't keep asking him for help! He's going to think I can't do anything myself!' Kurt thought out loud pacing up and down the room.

This is priceless! Operation Klaine is underway! When they have there first child they better name it after me!

Surrendering to the inevitable Kurt is calling Blaine. 'Hi Blaine sorry to bother you but Pavarotti has escaped his cage and refuses to come back. Thank you so much, see you in a minute.' Kurt mumbled.

'Curse you Pavarotti Blaine thinks I'm stupid now' Kurt said as he stood on a chair and tried to grab me but I dodged it effortlessly.

Ah Blaine is here this will raise Kurt's spirits. 'Hey Blaine! Thanks again you're a life saver!' Kurt gushes, that same mushy smile plastered on his face.

'No problem, that's what friend's are for right?' Blaine replies, friends!? Friends my tail feathers, I'll show him what he really is to Kurt!

I'm circling their heads now, just enough to be out of reach. They are grabbing for me unsuccessfully haha like it would be that easy to capture me! Pavarotti the 5th!

Time to make this really fun. I'm flying over certain pieces of furniture now, giving them just enough hope to make them work together to catch me, Blaine is holding Kurt's arm for support, as he balances on Kurt's desk chair to reach me.

After circling the circumference of the room a few more times (boy does it feel good to be out and about!) I let Kurt have him turn of impressing Blaine by attempting to catch me by standing on his bed.

Blaine has the clever and totally platonic idea of standing on the bed with Kurt and putting an arm around his shoulders to steady him as he reaches for me. What a good idea you have given me Blaine! I suddenly lurch down and forward, causing both boys to fall head first into the bed in a tangle of limbs!

Brilliant! They are laughing hysterically, unaware how compromising their position is. Now they are just staring at each other, great. I wish I could just bang their heads together or force their lips to meet!

Blaine is slowly inching forward towards Kurt. I'm quite close to them now, eager to have a front row seat to their first kiss and the success of my plan!

Dam and blast! Blaine has grabbed me just before their lips meet and has me in a strong grip! This is not how it's suppose to go, forget about me finish what you were about to do and kiss Kurt for goodness sake!

I'm back in my cage now and Kurt is thanking and congratulating Blaine profusely. Dam it Kurt you should be annoyed at him for not kissing you!

Well, looks like it's going to be harder than I thought. Well I've got many more plans up my sleeve. Looks like I'm going to have to take a different approach…..

**A/N: hey, glad you guys liked this and wanted me to continue :D thanks for the reviews and esp to Maggie as i wasn't able to personally reply to you so glad you liked the idea too 3 did u get the starkid reference? heheh**


	3. With Help From Wevid

A week has past and i am now ready to commence with phase 2 of operation

'Klaine'. Poor love-sick Kurtie has left me in the not so capable hands of the notorious 'Wevid' as he has to go help Blaine with his french homework. Oh isn't Kurt a saint, helping his friend in need with no ulterior motives what so ever.

These two are even worse at looking after birds than Kurt is so it won't take much to make these dofuses free me! I simply start squawking very loudly and look they are already discussing if they should let me out or not.

'As the head of the Warblers I notice a song of distress and longing for freedom David!' the most annoying of the pair is saying. Wow these two really are clueless. A few minutes of squabbling later and I am free once more! Remind me to thank you Wes if I ever learn English.

David has gone to fetch Kurt and I'm sure Blaine will come along too like a faithful puppy. This plan is fool proof. Oh look here the future married couple comes now. David and Wes make an excuse to go after sharing a look of conspiracy. Looks like me and 'Wevid' are on the same page!

Now then off I go! Kurt is freaking out and screaming as he realises I have flown under his top. Without thinking of the consequences Blaine furiously begins to unbutton Kurt's top to save his 'friend'. Kurt is screaming at Blaine to help him, unaware that he is about to be half naked. The shirt is thrown to the floor and I fly off. Both boys are shocked as they realise the potentially awkward situation they are in. Come on Blaine you can't resist him now can you?!

Kurt is blushing; it even runs down his now naked torso! Blaine is staring like he is looking at a rare greek statue. Blaine why are you grabbing his shirt?! Do you want to be a virgin forever!? That boy is too much of a gentleman! Now Kurt has his shirt back on and now properly thinks Blaine doesn't think he is sexy. Nice Blaine, reject his body why don't you!

Well if they think that will stop me they are wrong! I vow I will not rest until they are together. Why not, not like I have much else to do around here!

* * *

**A/N: hey! thanks to anyone who hasn't given up on me. summer soon so lots of time to write! oh i love how crafty Pav is hehe. let me know if the chapter is ok xx**


End file.
